


Stay The Night

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Derek Hale, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n is the only one to take care of drunken Derek…the ex.





	Stay The Night

His lips felt soft on your cheek as you dragged him to the car, beard scratching slightly.

You weren’t sure what he drank. 

Werewolves weren’t meant to get drunk.

Yet here he was, slumped over, slurring and slobbering all over your cheek, trying to find his way to your lips.

You tried not to let your heart race, or get worked up right now.

It wasn’t him. 

This wasn’t what he wanted. 

He was drunk. Off his head.

He’d never have done this if he wasn’t in this state.

But he was Derek.

The Derek.

The one you fell for. 

The one you loved. 

The one that was yours for a brief moment, before you came to a mutual breakup.

You still loved him of course.

But Derek told you it was for the best. 

It was too dangerous to be with him and you listened.

You practically threw him into the back of the car, his weight being way too much for you to handle on your own.

You groaned, shaking off and stretching, your muscles aching.

You made sure he was strapped into the seat, his head flopping from side to side as you drove, mumbling something to himself.

Constantly checking the mirror, you saw his eyes open a few times, a childish grin forming on his face when your eyes caught his.

You couldn’t help the rush of heat that worked its way to your face. 

You might have broken up almost a year ago, but this man did things to you that no one else ever had.

It didn’t take long for you to reach the building, sighing as you realized you’d have to carry him all the way into the elevator, into the loft, then onto his bed.

God. 

You asked yourself why you were doing this, but then realized, no one else was going to be doing it in your place.

So you got on with it.

By the time the elevator stopped at his place, your muscles were completely sore.

He was completely unconscious at this point.

Dragging him to the door was one of the most difficult things you’d had to do, then you had to drag him to the bed.

You huffed as you held him up, his soft snoring echoing in your ears.

You almost dropped him twice, but managed to get him onto the bed safely.

Quickly pulling his shoes and socks off, you grabbed a bin and placed it beside the bed.

The jacket was off next, followed by his jeans and t-shirt.

You grabbed the sweatpants he liked to wear to bed and attempted to put them on, but he kept twisting and turning, grumbling to himself, so you gave up.

After placing a glass of water and some Tylenol on the bedside table, you figured it was time for you to leave.

But apparently, Derek had other ideas.

His hands latched onto your arms suddenly, pulling you to him as he began kissing you again.

“Don’t go…I need you t'night…kep-keep me warm, y/n”.

You so desperately wanted to fall back into the bed with him, feel his arms around you, his love inside you.

But you weren’t a moron. 

And you weren’t going to play with your own heart, knowing he had someone else.

Knowing he had Braeden.

You didn’t need that complication in your life.

It was hard enough, knowing he had moved on, when he claimed it was too dangerous for a relationship. 

You weren’t about to become the one he cheated with.

You weren’t going to fall back into his bed and get caught up with him again.

But he was Derek.

God, you were so conflicted.

“Come on, y/n. Stay with me. I need you, baby”.

You weren’t going to do this.

No.

But you didn’t want to leave.

Dammit!

You began procrastinating, doing anything and everything in the loft.

Cleaning things up, moving things around, sitting and watching his chest rise, saying to yourself that you’d stay just for a few more minutes.

Of course, almost an hour passed before you finally admitted that he didn’t need you right now, but you weren’t wanting to leave, just to be closer to him for a little longer.

It was hard for you to just leave. 

Hell, it was hard for you to resist his offer and stop yourself from falling into bed with him, writhing beneath him, naked and sweating.

He always did that to you.

From the start, you never knew how to resist the man. And it seemed you still hadn’t learnt how to.

But you constantly told yourself that even if something did happen, he was with someone.

When he came to his senses, you’d be the one who was cast aside, while he was with Braeden.

You weren’t going to be a fool, but it was hard when it came to him.

Hard to resist being in his arms again. The arms of the man you loved more than anything.

You were feeling weak in that moment, not wanting to let the chance to relive the romance that once existed between the two of you slip away. 

You couldn’t help your mind from going there, wondering if he could maybe want you again. 

Really want you.

But then there was Braeden.

But he was Derek. Your Derek.

But he was with her.

You let out a frustrated groan, before deciding it was time to leave.

He’d moved on. 

It was time you got over him.

Derek awoke the next day, head pounding, feeling like complete shit.

Images of you carrying him home flashed in his head, Derek looking around the room, wondering if you were still here.

But of course, you were long gone.

There was no sign you’d been in here at all, just like you hadn’t been here for almost a year now.

He sighed to himself, hating that he wished you were here.

He’d moved on.

He was with Braeden.

He should be happy with her.

But he just wasn’t.

She wasn’t you. 

She never made him feel the way you did, never made his heart flutter, never made him smile the way you could.

She was a nice girl, but you were the one who still owned his heart.

He never should’ve broken up with you.

It didn’t take long for Derek to come to a decision.

He’d break up with Braeden when she came back.

Then, he could only hope that you’d still want him. Because he needed you back.

Every cell in his body missed you.

And he’d be damned if he didn’t fight to have you back in his arms. 

Then you’d be staying with him, every night.


End file.
